


WHOUFFLE WEEK 2020. Day One: Jealousy

by memelovescaps



Series: Whouffle Week 2020 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Jealous Clara Oswald, Jealousy, Romantic Friendship, Soft Twelfth Doctor, The Doctor can be so blind sometimes, space married, whouffaldi, whouffle week 2020, whouffleweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelovescaps/pseuds/memelovescaps
Summary: Day 1 of the #WhouffleWeek2020.The prompts for today were "Jealousy/"How does that feel?".Just an excuse to write about a jealous Clara, really.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: Whouffle Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023754
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Whouffle Week 2020





	WHOUFFLE WEEK 2020. Day One: Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the #WhouffleWeek2020, WOOHOOO!!! Here I go with the first prompt for the week:  
> Jealousy / “How does that feel?”  
> Set sometime around season 9, post- The Girl Who Died (just for a reference to a line in the deleted scenes).  
> I dedicate this to my friends at the Clara’s Diner, with whom we’ve had amazing conversations and meta discussions, and we share the Whouffle love. Without you this wouldn’t have been possible!  
> ENJOY!

“Okay, that’s enough,” the Doctor said decidedly, his boots stomping over the floor, the force of his step echoing through the TARDIS console room. 

He heard the TARDIS door being closed with a bit more force than usual, almost with a thud, and he frowned. He walked to the console and pressed the buttons, almost without realizing that he was applying too much force, the TARDIS hummed in complaint. He gently stroked her apologetically.

When he’d pulled down the brake lever and the TARDIS started to whoosh he turned around and faced Clara, who had walked the ramp towards the console room and was standing there, looking at him.

“You’ll tell me what’s going on right now” the Doctor ordered, his voice authoritarian.

“Whatever do you mean?” Clara feigned innocence, and she would’ve fooled anyone. But not the Doctor, not anymore. He’d had his troubles in reading her expressions before, but writing them down, categorizing them and translating them had worked wonders, and now he felt confident when looking at her face. Now he could tell she was angry. The furrowed brow, lips pressed into a thin line, and arms crossed in front of her chest told him as much.

“Don’t play games with me, Clara” he warned her “you’ve been in a mood ever since we came back from Annora, but you always tell me what I’ve done to make you angry. You’re not telling me this time, so I’ll ask you again. What is it?

She didn’t answer and walked past him, storming off from the console room and into the insides of the TARDIS. The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair, sticking it up in all directions, until he could hear her mutter. _Just go back to that stupid Kochin girl..._

His eyes opened wide as he steadied himself against the console of the time machine, looking at Clara with a raised eyebrow as she walked away. He was sure she thought he hadn’t heard, but the voice had travelled to his ears and now it was impossible to un-hear them.

“Clara, wait,” he said before she could disappear into the corridor. She stopped and turned around to face him, still a few paces away. He tried to look at her eyes, find a clue that told him he was wrong but found none.

“Are you... jealous?”

“Jealous? Me” Clara scoffed “please...”

“You are, aren’t you?” the Doctor narrowed his eyes and looked at her, really looked. 

Crossed arms, pulsing temple vein, defensive stance. He smirked and crossed his arms too, mirroring her stance but with amusement in his eyes and a teasing smile “well, well, well, that’s something I never thought I’d see, Miss Oswald”

“Shut up. You shut up!” she shouted angrily and tried to turn around again.

“Okay wait, wait. Tell me why you’re angry with me, come on. You always tell me things. What did I do?” he stopped teasing and waited. He still was looking at her with a lopsided smile, but he didn’t like it when Clara was mad at him “what do you have against Helen?”

“Oh, so you’re on a first-name basis with her, are we now?” she said scornfully, and he winced at her tone “she’s completely taken with you, don’t you see that? Are you really so blind?”

“Well, I don’t know... she may be, but... what does that have to do with anything?” he shrugged his shoulders, he really hadn’t paid too much attention.

“So you run off with her to God knows where, you save the day as you always do, and then she hugs you and you accept it like that?” the Doctor didn’t know if Clara was aware she was raising her voice. He tried to keep calm and let her throw accusations his way, and willed a part of his brain to maintain calm heartbeats “you could’ve at least stopped her, couldn’t you? Mr-I’m-Against-The-Hugging? So if I get this straight, you’re against hugging me but you don’t mind when some... _girl_ crushes you in her arms, as long as it isn’t me? Is this how this works?”

The Doctor would’ve laughed at the ridiculousness of it all, had it not been for how hurt Clara’s voice sounded. He didn’t like that. Teasing and banter were fun, that was their way of communicating and he liked that, but he never meant for it to be painful.

“Oh Clara...” he whispered, his voice losing all tone of banter and teasing “of course not...” he took a step forward but froze when Clara took a step back, moving further away.

“No? Well, I’m done with... whatever this is. D’you hear me? Done!” her Blackpool accent was more prominent when she was angry and the Doctor knew better than to insist when her accent made an appearance, but he just couldn’t let it drop. She turned around to leave.

“Clara, wait,” he said. Clara stopped but didn’t turn around “you’re overreacting. Come on...”

“Overreacting? ME?” she exclaimed as she turned to face him, her hair billowing with the movement, and he could see he’d screwed it up. He gulped “I don’t think I’m overreacting when you... you disappeared and left me, and ran off with her as if I wasn’t even there!”

“I was playing along with her, to get information and see what could be done” he explained, but knew that Clara wouldn’t believe his explanations “I swear Clara...”

“I don’t believe anything you say right now,” Clara said, her voice dead serious and wounded. He gulped, feeling a pang in his chest as he tried to lock eyes with her, pleading silently, but she was avoiding his gaze.

The Doctor sighed, trying to find a way to get to her. And suddenly it dawned on him.

“Clara, do you remember when we went to meet Jane Austen?”

“Yes” her answer was brusque and direct.

“And do you remember how excited you were that you kept asking for it for weeks before I relented?”

“Yes...” her answer was somewhat less curt and slightly high-pitched. He’d piqued her interest. He fought against the desire to smirk.

“Do you remember what you did after that long afternoon tea in the parlour?”

“I... oh” Clara stopped suddenly, the words died in her mouth, as her lips drew a perfect “o” in realization. 

This time the Doctor did smirk. He saw her blushing furiously in a second and he pretended not to notice, but he knew what that both of them were thinking about. 

“Now Clara. Think about it. How do you think that made _me_ feel?”

Clara seemed even more in shock if that was even possible. The Doctor was carefully watching her microexpressions and saw how quickly shock became embarrassment, then guilt and finally indignation. But she finally uncrossed her arms.

“But... that’s different! It was ages ago, with the other you, you flirted all the time!” she exclaimed, her arms flailing around “and you never said anything about it bothering you!”

“Of course not. I knew you wanted that and I knew it wouldn’t become a thing between you and me” the Doctor tilted his head and smiled “my point is, Clara, that I know what that feels like. I’ve felt it with you often enough. And I never ever wanted to put you through it, but since it’s happened, I can assure you right now that you have nothing to worry about”

He deliberately didn’t mention Danny Pink and his shocking bouts of jealousy towards him, which took him by surprise the first times and grew stronger and steadier with every passing day. He didn’t bring up her dead ex-boyfriend because she was upset enough and he didn’t want to see her beautiful brown eyes looking at him with sadness and melancholy. He shook his head lightly to dispel his thoughts, and then took a step forward and bent his knees so he would be at her same eye-level as he grabbed her hands, slowly and cautiously, his gaze attempting to lock eyes with her.

“You know you’re my Impossible Girl, Clara” he whispered affectionally and smiling “nobody can take that away from you”

Clara sighed. He was a complicated man to be with, she knew that. And she knew she wasn’t the first in the Doctor’s life, he was over 2000 years old and he was obviously bound to have some exes along the way. She had to admit even _she_ had some exes to deal with, and she wasn’t even in her 30s, so it was obvious the Doctor would too. She could live with that. But for some reason she couldn’t fully comprehend, she drew the line at anyone hitting on him while she was present. She looked down at their joined hands, the Doctor’s thumbs gently stroking hers. He genuinely seemed to be sorry for what’d happened, and Clara felt herself relenting despite herself. 

“Okay,” she finally gave in “but no more girls flirting with you while I’m around, okay?”

“Yes, boss” he answered, his smile spreading further as he mimicked a salute “although, there’s this Professor...”

“DOCTOR!” Clara exclaimed, and the Doctor barely had any time to escape before Clara started to chase him through the TARDIS, running after him. He laughed and squealed in delight as he turned around briefly and saw Clara’s eyes sparkling with amusement. And he didn’t deny, at least to himself, that he’d liked to see Clara possessive and jealous over him. His grin grew wider as he ran, closely followed by Clara, their banter and teasing restored. In his mind, he knew, though, that no one could compare to Clara. There was just one Impossible Girl in the universe, and she was _his._


End file.
